The present invention relates to rudder and steering systems for kayaks, and more particularly to kayaks having rudder systems that include a field replaceable rudder blade that may be remotely and easily raised or lowered during use, and remote rudder adjustment and trim structures associated with an improved pedal system.
Stern mounted rudder assemblies are commonly used on kayaks. In some assemblies, the rudder blade is pivotally connected to a rigid mount attached to the stern of the kayak. The mount and rudder blade are designed so that the rudder blade extends downward into the water at all times during use.
In some assemblies, the rudder blade is attached to a retracting mechanism that enables the user to manually xe2x80x9ckick-upxe2x80x9d or rotate the rudder blade rearward and upward when approaching the shore or submerged hazards. Traditionally, a control line or, cord is passed through a fairlead and terminates at the trailing portion of the rudder blade. The fairlead acts as a fulcrum point so as the line is tensioned and retracted, the blade is brought towards the fulcrum. Such assembles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,575,124, 4,046,093, and 4,319,538.
Given the fixed location of the fairlead, it is often time difficult to initially retract the rudder blade, and once so moving, the velocity of the retracting blade is frequently too fast, thereby subjecting the components to excessive forces and possible breakage. A further deficiency of the prior art is that the amount of force applied to the rudder blade to keep it extended into the water is not adjustable. Quite often it is fixed or not biased.
Another problem with currently designed rudder systems is that when the rudder blade is broken, replacement is time consuming and often requires multiple hand tools since many blades are located in a rudder housing using bolt and nut combinations.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the field to have a rudder assembly that permits a user to remotely retract the rudder blade with minimal force, to be able to field replace a rudder blade without the necessity of tools, and to modify the extension or downward bias of the rudder blade with ease.
Other deficiencies exist in the prior art that relate to the steering aspect of a rudder system. Conventional pedal control systems rely on a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d track in which reciprocates a pedal having a cable or strap attached to the steering bracket or tiller of the rudder system. In these systems, the pedal acts as both a foot brace and as a means to control rudder movement. When equal pressure is applied to both pedals, there is no rudder movement and the pedals become momentarily fixed in position. When unequal pressure is applied to the pedals, there is rudder movement and the pedals move in relation to the applied force.
These systems, however, are cumbersome to adjust when a kayaker attempts to use a kayak having been adjusted for the leg length of the previous user and frequently stick due to accumulation of debris in the lower portion of the track. It often requires that the straps or cables be manually adjusted, often at a location away from the kayaker""s arms and without the aid of length indexes. The result is often that numerous attempts must be made, within the cramped space of the cockpit, to adjust the pedal positions so that they are symmetrical and result in a neutral rudder setting. This task becomes especially difficult and even dangerous if attempted while the kayak is afloat.
Frequently when paddling in a constant direction for a considerable distance, it is desired to counteract a cross wind or current. A kayaker can do this by positioning the rudder in a constant angle relative to the axis of the vessel. A problem with the current rudder steering systems is that no provision is available for establishing a constant rudder position without frequent user input; the kayaker must apply just the right amount of control to the rudder so as to maintain the desired deflection and thus heading.
It therefore is apparent that there is a need to have a trim adjusting means for establishing and maintaining a rudder trim position without frequent intervention or manipulation of the kayak steering assemblies.
An object of the present invention to provide a rotating rudder blade for a kayak.
Another object to provide a rudder system that enables the rudder blade to be easily rotated or retracted with minimal force from a remote location.
A further object is to provide a rudder system that enables the rudder downward or extension force to be adjusted and which enables damaged or broken rudder blades to be easily and quickly replaced without resort to tools.
Still a further object is to provide a pedal adjustment system that allows the kayaker to independently brace his or her legs and actuate the rudder system.
Yet a further object to provide a method and mechanical arrangement for establishing a desired rubber trim position without the need for frequent user adjustment, and to do so quickly and conveniently.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pedal adjustment system that permits a user to conveniently and remotely adjust the location of a pedal residing in a track.
The rudder assembly of the invention comprises a rudder housing having a first and a second side, joined together by a common leading edge. Each side has an inner surface, an outer surface, the mentioned leading edge, and a trailing edge. The two sides are generally spaced apart and parallel to each other so as to receive an upper portion of an inserted rudder blade. Each side also defines a hub hole for receiving a rudder blade shaft.
A key feature of the invention relates to the means by which an inserted rudder blade can be retracted from a downward, extended position to a trailing (horizontal) or fully upward, retracted position. Instead of relying upon a fixed fairlead or fulcrum point, the fairlead or fulcrum point acts on a portion of the rudder blade to cause the same to move relative to the rudder housing. Movement of fulcrum is moderated by two pairs of guide members formed in the sides of the rudder housing. The guide members can take the form of tracks (either a groove defined by the inner surfaces of the rudder sides or a pair of lands extending from the inner surfaces of the sides to define a surface groove) or slots extending the sectional width of the rudder housing sides. The fulcrum is preferably a rod or other rigid member that has guide pins or similar followers located on or in the rod so that each guide pin locates in a respective pair of guide members. In a preferred embodiment, the guide members are slots and the rod has an upper pin and a lower pin, as well as a fairlead at the upper end of the rod to receive a control line or cord.
The rudder blade that may be incorporated with the aforementioned rudder housing defines a rudder shaft hole and has a notch formed in the upper leading edge of the blade. The notch receives the lower end of the rod so that when actuated by the user, compression forces presented to the rod causes movement of the rod, which translates into rotation of the blade as the rod traverses the guide members. In this manner, the control line, which terminates at the trailing edge portion of the blade, not only applies tension to the trailing edge of the blade so as to cause rotational movement of the blade, but also moves the rod, thereby causing rotational movement of the blade as it acts on the leading edge.
Another feature of the invention relates to the field replaceability of the rudder blade. In the present invention, a constant extension or downward biasing force is presented to the rudder blade. This bias is overcome by the user by applying tension to the control line. The bias is preferably accomplished by using a torsion or flat spiral spring. Such springs have an inner tang and an outer tang. The outer tang locates in a portion of the rudder blade and the inner tang engages the rudder shaft, which is rotationally fixed relative to the rudder housing. By pre-loading the spring when the, blade is in the extended, downward position, a restoring bias is created that resists rotation to the trailing position or the fully retracted position.
To avoid interference with the rudder housing by the spring, a cylindrical recess is preferably formed in one side of the rudder blade concentric with the rudder shaft hole to receive the spring. The rudder shaft is formed to engage the inner tang of the spring, and is held rotationally fixed to the rudder housing by means of a plurality of registration pins formed in a flanged hub of the shaft that engage with corresponding registration holes defined by the adjacent rudder housing side. To ensure sufficient engagement between the registration pins of the flanged hub and the registration holes, the pins preferably extend slightly beyond the holes, and avoid contact with the rudder blade due to the presence of an annular groove formed in the blade concentrically about the rudder blade shaft hole. If adjustment of the pre-load spring bias is desired, a greater number of holes are formed as compared to the number of pins, whereby the shaft can be incrementally rotated and engaged with the rudder housing.
The pedal assembly of the invention comprises a track, preferably having an open channel section, in which resides a foot brace to which is pivotally attached a toe control. By providing for separate components to act as a foot brace and toe or rudder control, user leg movement or forces intended to transmit motive forces to the kayak will not unintentionally result in rudder actuation. When rudder actuation is desired, only low effort toe actions are required; the user""s mid-sole and heel remain in contact with the foot brace.
In a preferred embodiment, the toe control acts upon a cable system that is linked at one end to a rudder assembly and to a mechanical ground at a second end. Upon user actuation, the toe control causes the cable to deflect, thereby causing a corresponding tensioning and/or movement of the cable, which results in rudder movement. Because the cable preferably extends the length of the track in which the foot brace and toe control travel, constant cable deflection will occur at any point along the track upon a consistent toe control operation.
The pedal assembly includes further features such as asymmetrical pedal extension and flexion due to an upper cam portion of a foot brace cable guide, and a means for remote location of the foot brace in the track. The later feature is accomplished by linking a rigid linear member or rod at one end to the foot brace and selectively engaging the rod in a portion of the track to temporarily attach the rod to the track or other mechanical ground. Preferably, the rod has a series of lands that create grooves that engage a slot defined in an end piece attached to the track. An ancillary benefit to this configuration is that a user can index the position of the foot brace based upon the number of exposed grooves extending beyond the slot.
While it is possible to accomplish an asymmetrical trim of an attached rudder assembly by placing a length adjusting connector between the cable end and the mechanical ground, another feature of the invention is directed to a symmetrical trim assembly that permits a user to adjust a rudder trim in a single operation. By terminating both cable ends (the ends opposite from the rudder engaging ends) from a pair of pedal assemblies in a rotatable hub, a user can simultaneously take in one cable and pay out the other cable. The trim assembly preferably includes a hub having a generally common location for terminating a pair of cables, and an outer housing defining a pair of cable fairleads. By positioning the hub in the housing so that the termination points are generally away from the pair of fairleads, retraction of one attached cable results in the extension of the opposite cable.
Additional features of the invention relate to multiple mounting possibilities, e.g., pintle mounting or bracket mounting, blade design, and other aspects of the invention that will become apparent upon inspection of the several drawings and following description.